Bliss Gracae-Ryans
Bliss Hope Gracae-Ryans (née Ryans) was born on the 17th of September, 2065 to Grace and the late Frank Ryans. She is married to Hazel "Blue" Gracae-Ryans. The couple are parents to Sophie Violet Gracae-Ryans and Francis Red Gracae-Ryans. Bliss has two older siblings, Mark Ryans and Sarah Saunders, and two younger siblings, Tianna Ryans and Dylan Ryans. Sarah's daughter, Elizabeth Saunders, is her Godchild. As is Vanya Stylinson, daughter of Elise and Chris Stylinson, Bliss' close friends. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2077 (Term 31) until 2084 (Term 37) and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. She played, briefly, for Hufflepuff Quidditch team as Chaser. During her Sixth Year, she transferred to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She returned to Hogwarts for her Seventh Year. After Hogwarts, Bliss studied Magical Sports Science and Management at London Wizarding University. As part of her course, she volunteered as Trainee Coach for the Tutshill Tornadoes. Currently, Bliss works for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports as Quidditch Regulations Officer. She lives in London with her wife, Blue, their dog, Cali, and their children. The couple adopted Sophie Violet and Francis Red in 2095. Bliss wanted to honour her father, Frank, and grandmother, Sophie, by passing on their names to her children. They were given colours as middle names at Blue's request. Personality TBA History TBA Hogwarts First Year (2077-2078) "Well, Bliss quite enjoyed her first year; she made two very good friends, Theodore and Blue! Blue is now her twin, yup! She was sorted into Hufflepuff which she is VERY happy about! Theodore is in Slytherin and Blue is in Ravenclaw, so it's all cool! Bliss can't wait for her second year, she has a feeling that it will be even better than her first!" Second Year (2078-2079) "Even before the school year started, Bliss could tell that it was going to be a fantastic year for her. In Diagon Alley, she'd made lots of friends, even if two of them she'd knocked over. Bliss even found out that she had a long lost cousin, Laura and together they are finding out their family history. The train ride there was an adventure in itself. She tried to help her teary cousin with her love-life, met Lex again who almost fell out of a window, and also met some new people!" Third Year (2079-2080) "Third year is off to a good start as at the opening feast, Bliss has been great by many of her friends and has made a couple more. The only thing that is putting a damper on things is the fact that Bliss' best friend Terry hasn't turned up yet, for reasons unknown and Bliss is worried about him, but nevertheless, she is enjoying herself and can't wait for lessons to start and there is also her birthday to look forward to. She'll be fourteen." West things // went to Brighton with West Fourth Year (2080-2081) broke up with West Fifth Year (2081-2082) dad died Sixth Year (2082-2083) transferred to Beauxbatons for the year Seventh Year (2083-2084) returned to Hogwarts // friendships with everyone, particularly Elodie ruined Relationships Family Frank Ryans TBA Grace Ryans TBA Sarah Saunders Sister. Born August 5, 2060. Former Ravenclaw. Married to Jordan Saunders. * Elizabeth "Libby" Saunders (b. March 2, 2080) - Bliss' Goddaughter * Tabitha Saunders (b. April 28, 2087) Mark Ryans Brother. Born January 5, 2061. Former Gryffindor. Married to Hannah Ryans (née Parker). * Leah Ryans (b. December 17, 2095) Tianna Ryans Sister. Born January 22, 2072. Former Hufflepuff. Mark Ryans Brother. Born October 22, 2074. Former Slytherin. Vanya Stylinson Bliss' Goddaughter. Born April 3, 2096. Laura Hyde Cousin. Former Hufflepuff. Lana's twin and mother to Scarlett and Skye Romantic Blue Gracae-Ryans Friends * Elise Stylinson * Renesmee Broadmoor * Katrina Belrose * Chris Stylinson * Ella Summers * Alec Summers OOC * RPed by natekka * Ashley Benson (FC) ** Previously: Sammi Hanratty Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Class of 2084 Category:Professional Quidditch